


Loved

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07, atths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: Following an exceptionally difficult case, Mulder needs a bit of a reminder of how Scully feels about him. Something [hopefully] warm, emotional, and a little sexy.





	

They had made it a rule that physical intimacy was strictly forbidden between them while on the road, and with the exception of an occasional caving (an intense few minutes of kissing during a layover and an all-too-quickly aborted fondling session) on both their parts, they had thus far been successful. It took a lot of self control, and it often came down to their parting moment at the end of the day. Mulder ordinarily gave her a quick peck on the forehead before they made for their respective rooms for the night; Scully would later poke her head into his door offering him a brief nighttime farewell before crawling into bed. It was all very well-disciplined.

Tonight however, something compelled Scully to do more than toss out her usual “‘Night, Mulder” before slipping beneath the sheets. She found herself pausing at their adjoining hotel door with her hand on the latch. Despite a considerably successful investigation and a scheduled flight the next morning that would take them directly home, something had seemed off about her partner. She had known him long enough and well enough to be aware of how much he took certain cases and events to heart. It had been an emotionally tolling case, she could admit that, and she could also admit that the beautiful man she called her best friend and lover often had a harder time compartmentalizing those emotions than she. When this happened, his insecurities often snuck out, resulting in him becoming withdrawn, tired and quiet.

Steeling her shoulders, she let herself in through the door, quietly making her way to where he sat on his bed, engrossed in a magazine. He didn’t look up when she reached his side and it wasn’t until she glanced at his literary material that she noticed he wasn’t wearing his reading glasses and was staring blankly at an advertisement for cough medicine. He looked so drained.

“Mulder…” she murmured softly, hoping to draw his attention soothingly. He looked up, and Scully was heartened to see that he seemed genuinely pleased—almost relieved—to see her despite his clear exhaustion. Wordlessly she slid the magazine from his slack grasp, hoisting herself up on the bed to settle onto his lap to face him. She ran her hands smoothly up and down the planes of his shoulders, giving him a soft smile when she realized he was watching her, his face reverent and open like a young boy’s. She got the impression that he was wordlessly seeking her approval, her love, her acceptance. She fancied she could almost hear the words she guessed were pounding through his mind:

_Did I do okay today? Are you proud of me? Can I take refuge in your strength? I need you, Scully…God, I feel so alone._

Scully’s heart clenched.

_My God_ , she thought, almost with a sense of wonder, _this man has no idea how loved he is. How does he not know? How does he not realize that he is never alone?_

With no preamble she kissed him. She felt his initial surprise and then his enthusiastic acceptance as she ran her hands up and down over the arms that lay limp at his sides. She drew back and gave him another smile, wordlessly sliding her hand down to cup the warm and growing bulge in his sweatpants. She cocked a brow at him, allowing him to see she was pleased with this response. He let out a tiny huff as she grasped the waistband and slid his sweatpants down his hips, allowing his penis to rise free. The warmth grew in her belly as she slipped a light grasp around him, letting her eyes meet his before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his erection. 

“Fffuck Scully…” he shuddered, and she could hear the slight break in his voice, “Scully we can’t, we talked…we agreed…” 

She didn’t respond, instead giving him another slow stroke before letting him slide smoothly into her mouth. She made love to him, reveling in the pleasant feeling of his fingers combing softly through her hair and the tensing of his leg muscles beneath her torso. Occasionally she caught small groans of “oh yeah…” and something that sounded like an oath and the first syllable of her name, but his vocabulary was strictly limited. That suited her fine. 

Despite the growing arousal she felt in the depth of her abdomen she had every intention of keeping tonight about him, so it surprised her when he suddenly tensed and grasped her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him. 

“Come on….come on…please come here…” His words, almost a whine, finally brought her attention to him fully, and she obligingly settled onto his lap, his hot erection now pressing against her cotton clad belly. He leaned forward, pressing chilled lips to hers and she drew closer, willing some of her warmth to seep into him. She felt his hands on her hips and she permitted him to guide her—more by feel than by sight as neither was willing to break the kiss—until he was sheathed completely inside her body. 

“UnngghScu…” was his groan, and he dropped his head to her shoulder, his hands stilled on her hips and his breathing ragged. She cooed soothingly to him, brushing his hair back and foregoing movement to give him a moment of peace. He felt wonderful, and she internally mourned the fact that this probably wouldn’t last long enough. 

With a wordless murmur she began to move above him, concentrating less on the motion of her hips and body and more on lavishing his ear with the words she wanted him to know. She whispered how loved he was, what a good man he was, how proud she was to be with him. All the while she could feel him tremble beneath her, and his hands shakily crept beneath her shirt to lovingly cup her breasts. She moaned, grinding harder as the pleasure grew exponentially when he began to respond, sucking and licking her neck and collarbone as his hands continued to roam over her back beneath soft cotton. She realized that at this point it had ceased to be about _him_ and had become about _them_ and that was her last coherent thought before her head tilted back and she moaned throatily with release. Vaguely she could hear his slightly breathless voice encouraging her before she had recovered sufficiently enough to deliver a playful “your turn” into his ear. 

He brokenly cried out her name before his body tightened against her, his hips bucking helplessly. She said every ridiculous, loving thing she could think of that she had never imagined she’d say before to anyone, finding joy in his relief and peace in the searing heat of his skin. She kissed him once more, knowing there was no way in hell she’d be leaving his side tonight. 

Weakly he sank down into the bed, his arm still drawn tightly around her so that she went down with him. She nuzzled his chest before shifting to her side next to him. 

“I love you,” she murmured, allowing her lips to ruffle the mussed and damp hair over his ear. She pressed a kiss to his temple, adding a breathy, “I love you so much.” She drew away just in time to see him close his eyes and intake a deep, shuddering breath as if committing the taste and the feel of her words to memory. She made a mental note to say them more often to him, even if her old habit of keeping those feelings close to her chest made it difficult. He deserved to hear them, to know their truth. 

With a sound she recognized as a sigh of contentment, he slid his arm beneath her, but instead of pulling her to his shoulder as he often did after they made love, he curled into her, snuggling his head into her chest. His clear need for her tonight made her heart ache beneath her sternum and she thanked God she had listened to her earlier instincts as she drew him closer, cradling his head within the loose clasp of her arms. It wasn’t often she got to hold him like this, and she relished it now. He was falling asleep in her embrace, and she knew he would start tomorrow with a sheepish glance and a self-disparaging apology. He might even (absurdly) try to thank her. She’d nip it in the bud before the words even got out of his mouth. 

“Scully…” 

Or perhaps she wouldn’t even have to wait until morning. 

“Shhh, Mulder. Don’t. Just go to sleep. I’m here.” 

She felt his strong, lean body relax against her, and he snuggled his head closer beneath her chin. She responded with a soft kiss to his crown. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Scully,” were his last words of the night. 

“That’s what I want to be, Mulder,” were hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been an absurdly long time since I've had the desire to write, and when I did attempt it I'd almost immediately trash it. I've been wanting to write a story of Scully giving some much-needed TLC to Mulder for a while and I finally buckled down and did it.


End file.
